Playing with Fire
by worrybugger
Summary: When a deaf woman arrives at the FBI claiming to have witnessed a murder, it seems like a case for the Bureau's own Sue Thomas. But when unexpected circumstances result in a partnership with a foreign agency, the team will have to attempt to put past experiences behind them to solve the case. Rated T for scenes of a violent nature. Jack/Sue and other pairings. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Sue Thomas fan fiction! This is a short starter chapter, but the next one will be longer! Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome! **

**I own nothing other than the OC and as always, any mistakes are my own! **

**SPOILERS: Secret Agent Man and, Spy Games and Endings and Beginnings.**

It was business as usual at the Hoover building. Phones were ringing, doors opening and shutting, people chatting and working cases. There was a quiet buzz to the building as the employees went about their business. With so much going on, many employees wished for the ability to zone out the noise and concentrate at the business at hand. Sue Thomas was the exception. She would love to hear the small noises of the office, hear the ticking of the clock as the day slowly passed, hear her colleagues laugh and tease one another, and hear their voices. On her head she has her own impression of their voices, the twang of Bobby's Australian accent, the drawl of Myles' sarcasm but Jack Hudson was the anomaly. She knew his face by memory; his lips so often smiling, his soft dark hair perfect without the slightest effort, but most of all his brown eyes, deep and expressive enough for any woman to get lost in them. But she was at a loss for what his voice might sound like.

Sue's quiet reverie was interrupted as a soft paw rested on her leg. Petting Levi, she glanced around the room searching for the person who warranted her attention. Her eyes settling on Garrett, he smiled dryly before repeating his earlier statement.

"Thomas, I have a case which has your name written all over it," he said passing her a case file. "A witness has come to us claiming to have witnessed a murder."

Looking up from the case file, Sue gave Garrett a confused yet polite smile.

"Why has this case been passed to me?" She asked. "The file seems to describe a standard case. Surely it should be one for Jack's attention?"

Upon hearing his name Jack, who had already been listening to the conversation from the safety of his desk, moved towards Sue and Garrett.

"This witness is deaf," Garrett said.

"Sounds like déjà vu," Lucy said, perusing the case file over Sue's shoulder, "You sure it's not Amanda again?"

"She's an adventurous little Sheila," Bobby called from his desk, grinning at Sue, "Maybe she's following in our Sue's footsteps and practising to become an agent!"

Jack had a good enough view from his previous position to be able to read the file, but the temptation to be near to Sue overrode any sensible thought. He moved closer, leaning over her shoulder to read, but his focus was no longer on the page. His attention was captured by the delicate scent of the beautiful woman beside him; he wondered whether it was her shampoo, her perfume or Sue herself which created such an alluring aroma. Daring himself to glance at her, he lifted his eyes to her face, only to be met by a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. He could feel the electricity between them, the blood rushing through his veins as his heart began to beat faster, as it always did in her presence. He could stare into those eyes for eternity.

Noticing a slight blush spread across Sue's cheeks, Jack became aware that the rest of the team had become silent, looking over curiously at the pair. Averting his eyes and coughing slightly he moved back toward his own desk.

"Perhaps we should go and speak to your witness Sue," he suggested, hoping to escape the suggestive smile and glances of his co-workers. Nodding in agreement, Sue stood up from her desk following Jack to the interview room.

Jack and Sue had not taken two steps down the corridor before Lucy leapt up from her desk, rushing to Tara with a grin on her face. Upon entering the room, Myles noticed the giggling women and sighed.

"I didn't realise I had returned to junior high," he said pointedly glancing at Lucy and Tara.

"Myles, you should have seen it, Sue and Jack just got lost in each other's eyes, literally!" Lucy gushed.

"Mid-conversation with Garrett no less!" Tara added, grinning from behind her screen.

"Didn't even notice Garrett returning to his office," Bobby added, joining in on the partner's expense.

"Let them be," Demetrius said, smiling, "Jack's probably just getting used to Sue being around again."

"Thomas didn't even go to New York!" Myles replied, "How he could need to reacquaint himself with one who didn't actually leave is beyond me."

"You'll understand when you're in love," Lucy teased, receiving a raised eyebrow and a snort in response.

Sue and Jack entered the interview room to find a young woman sat at the desk, pale as a ghost. Noticing their entry, she began to sign frantically.

SLOW DOWN, Sue signed, struggling to decipher what the young woman was saying.

The woman huffed and began to sign slowly, as if she was teaching someone to sign. Somehow Sue was still struggling to understand the young woman. Jack glanced at Sue and was confused to see her looking perplexed. Their witness must have also noticed the look of bewilderment on Sue's face as she stopped signing and reached for the pen and paper in front of her. Scribbling on it she passed it to Sue.

_I thought they were finding someone who could sign? _

"ME SIGN," Sue signed and said simultaneously, passing the note to Jack, "ME NO UNDERSTAND YOU. A-S-L?"

The woman looked perplexed and then her face expressed a dawn of realisation. Her frustrated demeanour vanished and she smiled shaking her head.

"B-S-L ONLY, NO A-S-L", she slowly signed to Sue, clearly attempting to remember what little ASL she had learnt.

Scribbling a note of apology and passing it to the young woman, Sue led Jack out of the room.

"Nobody told me she didn't know ASL,"

Jack stared at her for a moment. "Sorry, what?"

"She doesn't know ASL, she uses BSL, British Sign Language," Sue explained. "The languages aren't mutually intelligible so I can't understand her, and she has limited ASL."

"So what do we do now? Do you know anyone who knows BSL?" Jack said furrowing his brow, realising how this inability to communicate would cause issues with an interview.

"We'll have to ask Garrett." Sue said, leading Jack back towards the bullpen.

As Sue explained the issue to the team, Jack looked over at Garrett's stoic demeanour. Both he and Garrett knew that it was unlikely to find a BSL interpreter on such short notice.

"Surely there has to be someone in the entire FBI who knows British Sign Language," Lucy said, "Maybe we can ask around?"

"This is America Lucy," Myles stated, "British Sign Language is hardly on the education curriculum."

"Lucy may have a point," Garrett said, securing the attention of the team. "There are agents from other agencies here on overseas placements, if we're lucky there will be one among them who may be able to lend a hand."

"How quickly can we find out?" Jack asked, looking over at Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Give me ten minutes. If there's an agent who knows BSL in this building I can serve them up on a silver platter for you quicker than you can ask for dinner."

As promised, within a matter of minutes Lucy rushed into the bullpen, a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

"Gather round ladies and gentlemen, I come bearing the gift of knowledge."

The team's attention, first caught by Lucy was transferred to measuring up the stranger she stood with. The young woman stood looking somewhat embarrassed by the attention her presence was gaining. In an attempt to look nonchalant, she flicked her brown curly hair over her shoulder and glanced around the room, her hazel eyes darting from person to person.

"May I introduce Agent Emilia Peyton of MI6," Lucy announced.

Emilia nodded awkwardly to each member as they were introduced.

"Agent Peyton has the specific skill we are looking for, British Sign Language." Lucy finished.

"Pleasure to have you Agent Peyton, you'll be of great help to our investigation," Garrett said, moving to shake her hand.

"Please, call me Emilia if you choose, Agent Emilia Peyton is somewhat cumbersome." Emilia said with an awkward laugh.

"Emilia… I believe that originates from the Germanic Ama, meaning hard-working," Myles said, obviously pleased with his little fact.

"Erm, yes, I believe so." Emilia said, shaking Myles' outstretched hand. She could hear the team giggling at Myles' attempt to impress her, and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"I believe there is a witness I need to speak with?" She said, turning to Lucy for instruction.

"Jack and Sue are the case agents for this investigation, they can fill you in. I'll be at my desk if you need anything." Lucy said leading her toward Jack and Sue.

Sue moved forward to greet Emilia, and her friendly demeanour made Emilia feel less nervous. If she was honest she felt entirely out of her depth. This was her first assignment away from the safety of the headquarters in London, and her predecessor had hardly made the greatest impression at the bureau. Agent Jessica Sanders had visited the FBI the previous year, blaming an American born SAS agent of crimes that she herself had committed. The story had spread around headquarters in a matter of days, and created some strife between the American agents on foreign placements. She felt more embarrassed that she had been personally acquainted with Jessica; Jessica had been her mentor, and the news of her crimes crushed her. After that she was treated differently by her workmates, as if tainted by her mentor's actions. The move to America was a last ditch attempt to find somewhere that she could work without any reproach due to her personal connections. It was just her luck that she was working the very unit that Jessica had manipulated. But that was not something she was intending to fill them in on.

"Agent Peyton, I'm Jack Hudson, this is my partner Sue Thomas." Jack said.

"Pleasure," Emilia replied, smiling at them both, "I understand that you are deaf Agent Thomas?"

"Please, call me Sue," Sue said and signed, "I am deaf, but I can lip-read, and sign."

"I apologise, my ASL skills are somewhat limited, although I am fluent in BSL." Emilia replied.

"Perhaps you can teach me some BSL and I can help with you ASL?" Sue said, smiling kindly at the Emilia.

"I would appreciate that!" Emilia said, grateful for Sue's friendly conversation. "So, what can you tell me about the case?"

"A deaf witness came to the FBI claiming to have witnessed a murder. Assuming that she was using ASL, the case was brought to Sue, but it turns out our witness did not know enough ASL to be able give us any details. That's where you'll come in." Jack explained. "Sue will conduct the interview with you whilst Bobby, Demetrius and I observe from the other room."

"Okay, thank you for filling me in, shall we begin?" Emilia said. Sue led Emilia toward the interview room, leaving Jack behind with Bobby.

"Should we trust her mate?" Bobby asked, noting the critical look etched on Jack's face.

"We have no reason to believe she follows in Agent Sanders footsteps." Jack said, trying to muster more confidence than he felt. He couldn't help the feeling in his stomach telling him to be on his guard, he could sense that the stranger was holding something back. It was just a matter of time until they found out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voltaire63, cheliosfan, 71cottes, Fellik92, bgjk5272: Thank you for all your kind words! I haven't written any fan fiction in a long time, so I' glad to know people are enjoying it!**

**BooksDon'tJustTellStories: I'm English so using BSL is something close to my heart. I'm currently learning BSL too which helps! I'm also attempting ASL!**

**Barbara: I'm glad I'm not the only one who was slightly confused by that episode! I did think that maybe they meant Jonathan was a member of SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) but then I remembered that SIS and MI6 act as the same unit, leaving me very confused about Jonathan! I agree with you that MI6 personnel do not use their job role as their title, but I thought seeing as they were on US soil maybe they were following the FBI's example. However, for the sake of continuity, I think I'll use the same titles and terms used in the episodes (Although that doesn't mean Emilia can't correct Myles once or twice!)**

**As always, I own nothing other than the OC and as always, any mistakes are my own! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome! **

**SPOILERS: Secret Agent Man and Spy Games.**

Entering the interview room, Emilia tried to hide her nerves. No, this wasn't her first interview. She'd done plenty of interviews. But this was different. Before, everyone took her academic scores, the scores she'd achieved in her recruitment process and the reputation of her mentor as proof that she was a good agent. But now, after her mentor was found to be a traitor nobody remembered _her_ success only the faults of her mentor. It wasn't going to be this way in the FBI. She was going to prove that she was her own person, not just a clone of Jessica Sanders.

"ME E-M-I-L-I-A. THIS S-U-E. WHAT YOUR NAME?" She spoke for the benefit of Sue and signed in BSL.

"A-N-N-A F-I-E-L-D-S." The young woman replied.

"HELLO ANNA. ME UNDERSTAND MURDER YOU SAW?"

And so the interview began.

"Does she seem shifty to you?" Jack asked, eyeing up Emilia through the glass.

"Sorry Sparky, what did you say? I was focused on the pretty Sheila on the other side of the desk." Bobby replied, signalling to the witness in the interview room opposite Sue and Emilia.

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"Sorry, what?" He stuttered looking from D to Bobby.

"The witness, she looks very much like a blonde agent we all know and love," Demetrius hinted, looking pointedly at Sue.

Jack looked over at the witness. She was a young woman, probably around Sue's age, looking from Sue to Emilia whilst signing. Yes, he could admit Sue and this woman shared features; blonde, young, slim. But that was where the resemblance ended. Although both were blonde, Sue's blonde was a brighter, more shimmering blonde. Even the light of the interview room reflected off of her hair, making her hair almost luminescent. They were of similar ages but Sue's features were youthful, her smile full of life. He could not say the same for the witness, her features seemed to be darkened and aged by stress, and a frown plastered permanently where a smile graced Sue's features. He couldn't even see the witness's eyes, but he knew no eyes could be more brilliant than the hazel orbs which adorned Sue's features.

"Do all blondes look the same to you Crash?" Jack retorted realising an awkward silence had fallen whilst he stared off into the interview room. He was met by two knowing stares and chose to ignore them.

"I don't think there's much need for us to stand here, as proficient as you are in ASL Jack, not even you have a clue what's being said in there!" Demetrius said, moving towards the door with Bobby.

"I think I'm going to stay here a while longer, keep an eye on what's going on." Jack said, refusing to turn and look at the men behind him. He knew that they thought he was being paranoid and he didn't want to have to explain himself once again. 

The team met back in the bullpen after an hour. Emilia and Sue came back in with a written statement by the witness as well as their notebooks filled with comment, notes and leads. Emilia passed the written statement to Jack as he was the agent presiding over the case. The last thing she wanted was to do was make him feel like she was taking over.

"Anna Fields is a British woman who has been residing in America for the past eight years. She is married to a US attorney, David Fields." Sue began.

"Do we know anything about David Fields?" Demetrius asked, looking over at his team members. He was hoping someone would recognise the name but nobody seemed to have reacted to the name.

"Mrs Fields was waiting for her husband outside of his office building when she saw a group of three people going to the car park behind the building. After ten minutes she realised no cars had left the car park. Thinking that there may have been an accident she went to see if she could be of any assistance. Instead she saw a man in a suit with a gun. She claimed that one person was on the ground, and that the man with the weapon was pushing a couple into a car at gunpoint. She got the licence plate number." Emilia said, flicking through her notebook to see if she'd missed out anything important.

"Tara, can you track down the licence plate number? We need to know who that car belongs to. Lucy, do some research on Anna and David Fields and any known associates. Did she say what happened to the person she saw on the ground?" Jack asked.

"She said that she didn't have the time to see what had happened as the man with the gun saw her as he moved into the car. She began running as he drove after her and escaped by ducking into a restaurant. She came straight here after that worried for her safety." Sue said, her features expressing her worry. Sue may have worked many cases but that didn't stop her from worrying about the safety of the witnesses, victims and their families.

"So let me make sure I understand," Myles said, sauntering over to the group, "This woman sees a group of three _strangers_ going into a car park behind an office building, becomes suspicious when she doesn't see them leave and decides she will play Sherlock Holmes and investigate. Then she sees a man with a gun threatening two of those strangers and sees the other on the ground and instead of running and getting help she stands and watches long enough to get caught. She then manages to outrun a man in a car with a gun and comes here to report it."

"Yes, that would be correct." Emilia replied confused as to where his reasoning was going.

"Why was she so concerned about these people not leaving the car park? They could have been just been sat in their cars talking. They could have just collected something from a car and gone into another building. There are plenty of other reasons as to why people don't leave a car park in ten minutes. Not only that, but there is nothing to point to murder. A scary man with a gun? This is a shaky case for a kidnapping if anything!" Myles said, frustrated that this foreign agent seemed to share Sue's habit of trusting too quickly.

"Surely any claim should be investigated. If you drop cases because there is a chance it might be false then how to you expect to protect your citizens?" Emilia retorted, already becoming tired of having to justify what she believed to be true.

"Why waste resources on a case which might not even be real? No names, no missing persons, no evidence to point to any crime! This is the FBI, we have bigger fish to fry with much more _solid_ leads." Myles said, aggravating the conflict further.

"How do you expect to get any _solid_ leads without following up tenuous ones first? Do you expect cases with a solid evidence base to be handed to you on a platter? Or do your friends to find all the names, missing persons and evidence and you just tie it up with a pretty little bow and pass it to your superiors?"

Myles' face was a furious shade of red, and his glare focused on Emilia could have melted ice.

"What are you insinuating?" He spat.

"I am insinuating nothing. I just fail to see why you won't take this woman's claim seriously. She comes here desperate for help, scared for her own safety and you shrug her off because she isn't important enough and didn't come with a box of evidence!" Emilia said, attempting to keep her countenance.

An awkward silence fell across the office as Myles glared at Emilia. Sensing the tension Sue stepped in. The last thing the team needed was another advisory for Myles to antagonise.

"We should follow some leads just in case." She said, looking apologetically over at Emilia.

"I agree," Jack said, "Sue, Agent Peyton, we should go and investigate the car park. Myles, contact the Police department and ask that they inform us of any missing person cases filed in the next 48 hours."

"As you wish," Myles said, sarcastically bowing at Jack and glaring at Emilia before returning to his desk.

Sue and Jack grabbed their coats and led Emilia out the room, leaving the team to weather Myles' foul temper.

"And just when we thought everyone was getting along so well." Demetrius said, raising an eyebrow at Lucy and Tara. Bobby and Demetrius took their leave to see if their informants had heard anything about the kidnapping or murder.

"Well, that was interesting." Lucy whispered to Tara as they glanced over at Myles.

"I know, I did not see that coming!" Tara said, laughing slightly as Myles slammed down his phone stalking to the coffee machine for a refill.

"I don't think Myles did either!" Lucy said, letting out a chuckle. "I'm beginning to like this girl, if she can keep Myles in line then she can stay!" 

An hour later, Bobby rushed back into the bullpen and coat-tailed directly to Lucy.

"Is Jack back?" He asked her, looking around.

"Yes, he's currently wearing his invisibility cloak but if you ask him nicely he'll come out!" Myles responded from across the room, raising his mug to Bobby with a sarcastic smile.

"At least he's more cheerful?" Lucy said, smiling at Bobby's unamused expression.

"A body was found in a shallow grave six blocks from the car park." Bobby said gravely.

Lucy's smile fell. She grabbed her phone and dialled Jack.

"Jack, hi. Bad news. A body was found a few blocks from the car park."

Bobby heard a sigh from the other end of the line, and muted speech.

"Ok, I'll get the team gathered. We'll tell you what we've found out when you return." Lucy responded.

By the time Jack returned with Sue and Emilia, the whole team was gathered with their trademark whiteboard mind map filled with all the information they had already learnt.

"Sue and I looked around the car park. There was nothing to suggest anything amiss had occurred there. We did ask the offices nearby if any nuisance had been reported but nobody could recollect anything, even a gunshot." Jack said, hanging his coat at his desk. "What did you find out?"

"So far there have been no missing person reports but we'll be informed as soon as there are any." Myles said.

"The search of Anna and David Fields' background did not reveal anything suspicious. David Fields seems to be a model employee, even works with the British Embassy to advise their citizens when they need legal advice. Anna Fields is a stay at home mother and wife. Neither has any criminal record, and seems to be your everyday happy couple. All associates have come up clean so far but we're still running checks." Lucy said.

"The licence plate checks out to a 56 year old Marge Bueford from Tampa…" Tara said, "The plares were stolen."

"We'll see if there's any more information on the make or colour of the car, maybe you can work with that?" Jack sighed, making a note to as Mrs Fields to describe the car further in their next interview. "What about the body?"

"Unidentified male with a gunshot wound to the head." Bobby said.

"But there was no blood in the car park…" Sue said. Confused, she looked over to Jack for reassurance.

"That would be because he was knocked unconscious from a blow to the head before he was moved and shot execution style." Bobby said, his mouth forming a grimace.

"Have his prints been through the system?" Jack asked Tara.

"Yes, but there were no matches," She said, "We're passing them on to all agencies just in case he's known by Interpol or any other agencies." Tara nodded at Emilia in acknowledgement.

"Is he likely to be an undercover operative?" Sue asked.

"If he is, he isn't one of ours. Do you know any undercover operatives from MI6 in the area?" Demetrius asked Emilia.

Before she could respond, Garrett answered for her.

"Agent Peyton, the prints have been passed to your supervisor. May I speak to you in my office please?"

Emilia nodded and followed him into the office, leaving the team behind wondering what Garrett had to say. 

Closing the door behind him, Garrett began.

"What was the last time you spoke with Agent Jones?"

"Last week sir, we are working a case together as part of an overseas team. Agent Jones was trying to find some witnesses to a crime but so far had been unsuccessful." Emilia replied, beginning to dread where this conversation was heading.

"He may have been successful. But Agent Jones has not reported into your supervisor in the past 24 hours. He was expected to contact them after a meeting this afternoon but he has not been in contact."

"Yes, sir. I shall try and contact him myself." Emilia said, beginning to panic.

"That won't be necessary. We believe that the unidentified male found earlier today may be your partner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Voltaire63, 71cottes, AgentAussie: Thank you for all your support!**

**Clara: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm trying to make the grammar as authentic as I can, but having only been learning BSL for a short amount of time it'll be a while before I've got a hang of it fully!**

**Bgjk5272: Thanks! I'm trying to keep a chapter ahead, so there should always be regular(ish) updates! If anything happens I'll be sure to leave a note! **

**Doranwen: I have a few pairings in mind... but that would be telling ;)**

**I found characterisation quite difficult in this, especially with regards to Jack. I apologise if you don't think it is convincing! But this chapter is nice and long! ENJOY! I'm also struggling with formatting, I can't make line breaks even use shift + enter! If anyone knows how I'd really appreciate it!**

**All mistakes are my fault, and I own nothing other than the OC's! Reviews and constructive criticism are, as always, very welcome!**

**SPOILERS: Endings and Beginnings**

The team looked up as Emilia passed through the office without a word. Grabbing her coat she left the room without so much as eye contact.

Garrett followed soon after, his expression serious.

"Is everything ok?" Sue asked, concerned that Emilia had left so quietly and quickly.

"It would appear that the unidentified male found dead earlier is most likely Agent Peyton's partner, Agent Jones from MI6. Until this has been officially confirmed I would ask that you keep this between us. Agent Peyton has taken leave for today but will be returning tomorrow to continue with the investigation." Garrett explained.

An unsettling silence fell over the bullpen. Sue knew what everyone was thinking; what if it was my partner? She looked over at Jack, and met his eyes. When she thought what would happen if it was Jack, tears filled her eyes. After deciding to take the New York job, her heart ached every time she looked at Jack. It was one of the reasons she stayed; after thinking long and hard about how much she would miss his kind words, his unselfish nature, and knowing she'd never meet another man who cared as much as he did she realised, she just couldn't leave. Not only would she be losing her home, her friends, she would be losing the one person she truly trusted and cared for. But if it had been Jack who had died, then all of those feelings would be a million times worse. Looking around the room she knew all of her friends were thinking a similar thing.

"YOU OKAY?" Jack signed, concerned at Sue's tear filled eyes. Sue nodded, and though he was not convinced he didn't push the topic.

"Did she not choose to take compassionate leave?" Demetrius asked, trying to pull his colleagues out of their not so happy thoughts.

"Perhaps it's that British stiff upper lip and all that." Myles reasoned, receiving a blank stare from most of his colleagues.

Sue turned to Lucy once the team had gone back to their work, worry etched into her face.

"Do you know if she has anyone with her?"

"I don't know. As far as I was aware she lives alone in an apartment nearby. She and her partner have only been here a few months." Lucy said, obviously also worried for the young foreign agent.

"Do you know where her apartment is? Perhaps we can visit. I don't think she should be alone." Sue asked her friend.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucy said, speeding out of the bullpen in search of information.

Three hours later, Sue and Lucy stood outside an apartment a stone's throw away from their own.

"YOU READY?" Lucy signed. Sue nodded and lightly knocked on the apartment door. After a few moments the door swung open.

"Can I hel-oh, hello," Emilia said, looking carefully at the two woman outside her door, accompanied by a beautiful golden retriever.

"We thought we'd just come and see how you're doing." Sue said, silently praying that she had not imposed on Emilia by just turning up.

"It is what it is." Emilia said matter-of-factly, "Please, come in."

Sue and Lucy walked into an immaculate apartment. It seemed as if everything had its own place, every surface clear and pristine. On the living room table, an empty bottle of wine sat by an empty glass. A black t-shirt was folded by the bottle, but the creases and marks indicated it had not been by the bottle long.

"Please sit down. May I offer you a drink? I have wine, as you can see, but also tea, cranberry juice and water. " Emilia said, moving towards the kitchen and picking out another bottle of wine. She moved over to the table, replaced the empty bottle with the full and swiftly discarded the bottle into the recycling. Sue decided upon cranberry juice, Lucy, not wanting Emilia to drink an entire second bottle of wine alone indulged in a glass.

Emilia set the glass of cranberry on the coaster nearest Sue. She then poured and passed a glass of wine to Lucy, moving a coaster towards her in a silent request to use it. She poured herself a generous glass of wine before settling into the armchair opposite, her eyes settling on the t-shirt before them.

"I knew something was amiss when he never called this morning." She sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so very sorry." Sue said, unsure how to console her.

"You were close?" Lucy asked, not wanting to pry but also wanting to know how to console her.

"When we came here we hardly knew one another. We were the two novice gents sent by MI6 for an 'easy solve' case. When we got here we found the case was far more complex than we had anticipated. You grow close to your partner, you know. We shared everything, David and I. He was my best friend, and it could have been something more. But we never got a chance to try. Those stupid rules. Those _stupid_, _stupid_ non fraternisation rules. After the case we were going to go on a date, see where it went. Now I'll never know."

Tears slid down her cheeks, as she looked up to see the two women close to tears.

"I always thought, 'there'll be time later', but there wasn't. I guess we both thought our first international case wouldn't be our last. If only I'd tried before, instead of putting it off because of _bloody bureaucracy_!" She said slamming her glass down onto her coaster and dropping her face into her hands, as her body shook with sobs.

Lucy looked at Sue, but she looked as distressed as Lucy felt. Neither of them knew how to console her. Taking the plunge, Sue stood up and moved towards Emilia, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't know us very well, and neither of us can ever understand what you're going through, but we are here to support you."

Emilia looked up and managed to force a feeble smile. Levi placed his head on her lap, receiving a small cuddle as Emilia began stroking his fur. The stroking movement was hypnotic and soothing, and she began to feel her breathing steady and her heart beat return to normal.

"Thank you," Emilia said, wiping the tears from her face. Lucy passed her a tissue from her handbag, and was met with an appreciative smile and nod of thanks. "I suppose we should get to know each other a bit, seeing as I just bared my soul to you. I believe I only know your names!"

They spent the next few hours talking. After a while the conversation became familiar and comforting. Knowing it wasn't the greatest idea, but spurred on by the multiple glasses of wine, Emilia blurted out the very thing she had tried so hard to conceal.

"When I came here, and I found that I was to be working with your unit I was concerned to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Sue replied.

"I suppose we are quite infamous!" Lucy joked, grinning at Sue.

"I understand you worked with Jessica Sanders on a previous occasion," Emilia said, watching Lucy and Sue's smiles slowly fade. "She was my mentor at MI6, and for a very long time, she was my role model."

Emilia smiled sadly, remembering back before Jessica had, to use her own words against her, gone rogue. She had been a supportive mentor, assisting her with issues she couldn't handle and introducing her to people who would be able to help her learn. When she found out about Jessica's deceit, she was heartbroken.

"I know what you're thinking, that she probably taught me all the tricks, all the dirty underhand tactics to get ahead and get what I want. But she wasn't like that when I knew her. She was passionate, intelligent, a woman in a position of power so dominated by men. I wanted to be her. And when I was told of her deceit, I was distraught. Ever since then it's like her actions are a stain on my character. Anyone who knows of our relationship looks at me with distrust. That's why I didn't mention it here. I already know Agent Hudson distrust me by association with MI6, why would I further worsen my standing?"

Emilia couldn't bear to look up at their faces. She was expecting the same reaction of distrust and disgust which usually came with her confession. But instead she felt a hand settle on her own.

"WE KNOW YOU OWN PERSON. YOU NO J-E-S-S-I-C-A." Sue signed, smiling supportively. "YOU KNOWN FOR OWN MERIT."

"THANK YOU." Emilia signed, "You do not know how much it means for me to hear that."

The next morning, Emilia met Sue and Lucy outside the Hoover building. Bracing herself, they walked toward the bullpen. Noticing Emilia slowly tensing up, Sue pulled her aside.

"Don't worry, nobody will say anything. It will be just like before. If you need to take a break just let me or Lucy know."

Emilia nodded, as her nerves were restricting her voice. They continued on and entered the bullpen only to be met by cold stares.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, sensing the mood had gone sour.

"The case has been removed from our control," He said to Sue, looking at Emilia pointedly. "It has been transferred to Agent Peyton's unit, with Agent Peyton as the case agent presiding over the investigation."

"What?" Emilia managed to utter looking from Jack to Sue in shock, "I had no idea, I thought-"

"Thought what? You could waltz in here and sweep the case from under us as soon as you found enough to link it to your own?" Jack said, glaring.

"I didn't know it had been transferred, I can get it-" She began.

"Why didn't you tell us about your association with Agent Sanders?" Jack said his voice cold as ice.

The blood drained out of Emilia's face. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Not relevant? Don't you think we'd have been a bit more on guard if we knew she was your mentor?" Jack asked, his anger evidently getting the better of him, "She put my team in danger. I bet she taught you everything you know."

"Jack, come on, that's enough.." Myles said, stepping in. It wasn't like him, but he could see the look of shock on Emilia's face; she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "She clearly didn't know."

Jack shot him a glare equal to those he had shot at Emilia but before he could say another word Emilia cut in.

"I apologize for not disclosing my association with Agent Sanders. It was wrong of me to do so considering the sensitive nature of her relationship with this team. I was unaware the case had been transferred into my care and I will do all in my power to have It returned to your hands. Excuse me."

And without another word, Emilia left the bullpen, speeding towards the nearest empty office to release the tears she had managed to withhold.

"Jack, she didn't know!" Sue said, shocked at his reaction, "Lucy and I were with her all of last night, she had no idea!"

"Jessica put you in danger before," Jack said to Sue, not even attempting to hide the passion in his voice, "I won't let her protégée do the same."

"But Jack, just because she was taught by Jessica, doesn't mean she is her!"

The bullpen fell silent, and Jack looked around, noting the looks of shock on all his friend's faces. He fell back into his chair, a wave of guilt flowing over him. Maybe he had over reacted. But at that moment Jessica's betrayal was so fresh in his mind, it was as if he just exploded and the words had left his mouth before he could even think. The look of shock and fear on the young agent's face made his insides squeeze with guilt and partnered with the Sue's evident shock and disappointment his insides churned and made him sick with embarrassment and shame. His anger came from a desire to protect Sue. As soon as he found out about Emilia's association with Jessica he began to fear Emilia could put Sue in danger; someone had already lost a partner, he couldn't bear it if he lost Sue because of this case.

Moving past Jack's desk, Myles walked into the halls in search of Emilia. Filling a glass with water from the fountain, he gently knocked on the door from behind which the sound of sobs was escaping. Entering the room, he saw Emilia sat in a chair her head resting in her arms on the desk. He didn't know what to do, and was grateful when Sue moved into the room, smiling at him as she passed.

"Emilia?" Sue said, gently putting her hand on her shoulder as Levi laid his head down on her lap, allowing her to gently stroke and rub behind his ears.

Emilia looked up, and swiftly wiped at her face to remove the tears which were still flowing.

"Jack isn't usually like this. His relationship with Jessica, it was more… personal than with the rest of us. Her betrayal affected him more than he thought it did. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said, it was fuelled by his concern for his team." Sue said, passing her a tissue.

Emilia nodded and continued to pet Levi, unable to yet form words.

"Myles has brought you some water. I'll leave you with him here whilst I return to the bullpen. When you're ready, you can go and do anything you need to do." Sue said, moving to the door to take her leave. She waited a moment at the door as Levi gave Emilia one last comforting look before following his mistress out the room, the door shutting softly behind them.

Now it was Myles' turn to look like the deer in the headlights. He didn't know what he was going to say to her!

Passing her the glass of water he sat next to her. Silence prevailed for a while until Emilia began to speak.

"Thank you for the water. You're very kind." She said, gesturing awkwardly to the glass. "Please let me apologise for the way I spoke to you before. I lost my temper and said things which I should not have."

"I'm glad to be of service. Let me apologise likewise. I was rather hasty to criticise the case and I see now that I did not make you feel particularly welcome." Myles responded, surprised at her impromptu apology.

Emilia stood up and Myles followed suit, although he was unsure what he was actually standing for.

"Would you be able to direct me to where I should go to get the case transferred back to your team? I do not think I am an experienced enough agent to head such an investigation."

"Yes, of course." Myles said, allowing her to move ahead of him as they left the room. As they left the room they met a sheepish Jack with Sue by his side in the corridor. Sue squeezed his hand as he stepped forward to speak to Emilia.

"Agent Peyton, I am sorry for how I reacted earlier. I acted before I could think and I am ashamed of what I said. Please believe me when I say I don't believe you are like Jessica. My emotions got the better of me and I said things which I regret saying. Please, forgive me."

His sincere apology took Emilia by surprise, and she found her eyes flitting between Jack and Sue, as if it would help her brain register what had been said.

"I am sorry that I have made this difficult time even worse for you."

"Thank you for your apology. I understand your shock at my association with Jessica. She deceived us all…" Her voice tapered off as she felt the same rush of misery and shame she always experienced where Jessica was concerned.

Jack registered Emilia's pain immediately; she had clearly been just as affected by Jessica's betrayal, and he felt his stomach begin to knot from guilt again.

"Anyway, what's done is done." She said, a feeble smile gracing her lips, "Myles is helping me get the case assigned back to this team and then I will be out of your hair."

"Please, if you could work this case with us we would appreciate it. Your insight would really help." Jack said, promising himself to find a way to make it up to Emilia in the future.

"Thank you." Emilia said, a genuine smile finally appearing on her face as she moved away with Myles to get the case back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear friends! Yet another chapter for you! I have a pretty detailed plan in place now, so hopefully the story will be updated as frequently as I can fit around University! It's my final year so there's a lot going on!

AgentAussie: Thanks so much!

Kbf/Barbara: I'm really glad you think I portrayed Jack well! I was quite concerned about that!

Doranwen: I have no plans for Bobby/Tara to make an appearance in this fic, so you don't need to worry on that account! I'm still deciding whether I'll involve any pairings for Bobby or Tara yet!

As always, all mistakes are of my own making! I don't own Sue Thomas FBEye (however I sorely wish I did!) and nothing is mine but the OCs.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Whilst Myles and Emilia were busy arranging the return of the case to their team, Sue had plenty of time to think over what had happened in the past few days. She couldn't stop repeating the words Emilia had blurted out amidst her tears. _Those stupid, stupid non fraternisation rules…I always thought, 'there'll be time later', but there wasn't…If only I'd tried before, instead of putting it off because of bloody bureaucracy!_ She was trying to convince herself that those words didn't ring true to her personal relationships. She knew she was kidding herself; Jack was more than just her best friend, you'd have to be an idiot not to see it. Sometimes she thought she could see him looking over at her, an absent, dreamlike look on his perfectly sculpted face. What she wouldn't give to be the reason for such a stare. But she knew it was to bold to wish for something which wouldn't be fulfilled. Yes, it was true she was very attracted to Special Agent Jack Hudson, how could you not be? Those chocolate brown eyes, like windows to the soul, so expressive and deep she had become lost in them on more than one occasion. His smile could light up a room, and he was just such a caring and passionate man. She'd be struggling to hide her growing feelings for him; she knew that if he found out, it would be just too awkward to work together.

Before she could get too wrapped up in her thoughts, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Am I disturbing you?" Jack said, a small smile paying on his lips. He'd been watching her for his desk as her eyes glazed over in a dreamlike fashion. He was curious to know what had caused such a serene countenance, and he was disappointed to know that it was necessary for him to interrupt her pleasant daydream.

"I…Jack, no, of course not." Sue said, feeling all the blood rush to her face. She knew he couldn't read her mind, but she couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat when he interrupted her pleasant thoughts, as if she'd been saying them out loud and Jack had heard it all.

There was a slight pause before Jack let out a little chuckle. "If you're sure," Jack said, a twinkle of amusement still lingering in his eye.

"What can I help you with?" Sue said, trying to force the blush on her cheek into submission.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to come and get some lunch," Jack said, before beginning to sign, "YOU HUNGRY?"

Sue smiled. Jack knew that her answer was always the same; "Starved."

They grabbed their coats, and calling Levi, moved towards the door. But before they could escape for a quiet lunch, Myles came striding back into the room, a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"The case has been returned." He said, before bowing dramatically to Jack and Sue, practically dancing back to his seat. Emilia stood behind him, looking as if she didn't know whether to be amused or mortified at Myles' little act. She gave Jack and Sue an awkward smile before moving over to the coffee machine.

Jack and Sue moved towards the door yet again, but this time it was Bobby who interrupted their escape.

"Sue, Jack, you busy?"

Before Jack could tell Bobby that they were busy, Sue informed him that they were just going for a quick lunch.

"Without me? My heart is broken." Bobby said, winking at Sue.

"Oh, leave them be Bobby, maybe they needed so time away?" Lucy chimed in, smiling suggestively at Sue. Realising what Lucy was insinuating, Sue began to blush madly, whilst Jack began fixing his tie and tousling his hair. Emilia studied the pair before a dawn of realisation fell upon her; Jack was to Sue as Agent Jones had been to her.

"Well, I have to admit, I am famished." Myles said standing up from his desk and reaching towards his coat. "Sue and Jack can go and have their little meal. Would anyone care to join me at Nico's?"

He received a chorus of affirmative answers, and as each person moved to grab their coats, Jack coughed awkwardly.

"Sue and I were going to eat at Nico's, makes sense that we all go together."

Bobby began laughing, and gave Jack a hearty pat on the back before they left the bullpen.

"YOU COMING?" Sue signed to Emilia.

Emilia shook her head. "ME NEED SORT OUT FEW THINGS. SEE YOU LATER."

Sue smiled, but knew she wouldn't persuade her. She knew part of it was that Emilia felt awkward within in such a close unit, and did not want to intrude. As much as Sue and Lucy had got to know her outside of the office, Emilia still continued to marginalise herself in the bullpen. She could only hope that she would start to become more comfortable and integrate herself into the team.

A week passed and the case was still ongoing. Emilia had started to become tetchy; the case may have been moving, but not quick enough. She knew the team were trying their best, but a little voice in her head kept telling her differently. _It would be different if Agent Jones had been on this team, maybe they'd work harder, _it kept telling her. _You already know you're an outsider, they probably don't care who he was, just another dead body, _it would whisper to her as she lay in bed at night. _You're letting him down, I thought you cared about him,_ the voice would taunt as she cried going through his belonging. She tried to ignore it best as she could, but she had to admit, the longer the case went on with no significant leads, the more she felt not enough was being done.

Sitting at Myles' desk, as there was no room anywhere else according to Lucy, Emilia let her thoughts mull. Feeling her temper darken, she turned to the man sharing her desk.

"Tea? Coffee?" She asked, gesturing with her mug.

He smiled, passing her mug.

"The usual." He said as she leant over, grabbing the mug from his hands and moving to get his milk and one sugar coffee and her milk and one sugar tea. Out of all the team, Myles, Lucy and Sue were the only ones she felt comfortable with. Whilst she spoke to Lucy and Sue mostly out of hours, Myles was usually the person she spoke to most during the work day. She suspected this is why Lucy made her sit with him at his desk. She knew he didn't like sharing his desk, and tried her best to rest her computer or paperwork on her lap, to leave his desk free. He'd invited her to lay them on the desk, firstly out of politeness and then out of kindness, but every time she refused.

She was midway through pouring the milk into the freshly brewed coffee when Jack and Sue came into the bullpen, practically waltzing.

"Howie has delivered again!" Jack called to the team as Sue gestured for her to join them.

"Delivered some TV's? Or a knock-off watch?" Bobby called, swivelling his chair to face them, revealing a grin.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but began to explain. Myles joined the group and Emilia passed the coffee cup to him, receiving a smile of gratitude.

"Howie knows a guy who claims to know something about the shooting of Agent Jones," Jack explained, lowering his voice ever so slightly at the end of the sentence, for obvious reasons, "Howie has set up a meeting, then we'll grab his friend, turn him and hopefully find the kidnapper."

"When?" was all Emilia managed to vocalise. She had begun to shake, not realising just how much the news had affected her.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Sue said, resting a hand gently on Emilia's arm. Emilia simply nodded in response.

"Sue, Tara, you'll be in the surveillance van, and Bobby, Dee, we'll have you in the surrounding area."

Myles raised an eyebrow. Where was he meant to be? Before he could ask what he'd be doing on this sting, Jack shot him a look which told him he'd know later. Emilia hadn't even heard how things were being planned, she zoned out as soon as she heard someone had news about who may have killed Agent Jones.

The group slowly dispersed and Jack pulled Myles aside.

"Why are you not involving me?" Myles said almost immediately.

"Myles, Emilia can't come." Jack said, glancing over at the young agent, sat staring into her lap at Myles' desk.

"Why does that mean I have to stay back?" Myles asked, irritated by Jack's irrational decision.

"We can't exactly leave her alone. You seem to be close to her."

Myles snorted indignantly. "Lucy is close with her, and she doesn't come on stings. Why can't she stay with her and I'll help out."

Jack was confused; everyone had noticed how Myles was less sarcastic and snarky with Emilia. Whether it was because he felt sorry for her, or didn't want to upset her, it was certainly making hi sour mood rarer. Everyone knew the relationship wasn't a romantic one, with Myles an eternal bachelor and Emilia shaken by the death of her partner, which they all assumed was more than just a friend (although Sue and Lucy were surprisingly quiet on that subject) they could almost certainly say that their relationship was an awkward yet functioning one.

"If you insist," Jack said, somewhat disappointed that Myles didn't offer to stay but not surprised. As he walked away, Myles felt a small pang of guilt. He would have stayed with Emilia, but he knew what would happen if he did. His team meant well, but their teasing was something which made Emilia very uncomfortable. If he stayed, he knew that teasing would be shot in her direction. That and it seemed a bit strange that he stayed with her when Lucy, one of her closer friends, was available instead.

Emilia felt like she was in a trance, and before she knew it, the sting was happening in a matter of minutes. She couldn't really remember anything about the previous day. Once she found out about a possible informant, or maybe even a witness, her mind was completely distracted. Working on auto-pilot, she somehow got about her work, and even managed to return home to her apartment and back into work without even thinking about it.

The team had left an hour previous, leaving Emilia to wander around the Hoover Building. Lucy had been trying to keep her busy but no matter how many times they tried, both began to wonder what was happening at the sting. A silence had fallen over the bullpen, with Lucy lost in thought and Emilia in the bathroom when the team walked through the door. Glancing at her watch, Lucy noticed that the meeting had taken far longer that intended, almost two hours more than they had set aside for completing it. And it didn't look like good news.

"What happened?" Lucy said, grabbing Sue's attention.

"Well, the meeting didn't go as planned. Howie's friend didn't turn up, so we went to his home." Sue began.

"Well, we weren't the only one who had been searching for him." Jack said, looking grim.

"We found him dead, same MO as Agent Jones." Demetrius finished.

"But, that was our only lead." Lucy said, knowing how this news would crush Emilia. She was already desperate enough for some progress, not to mention under pressure from MI6 to resolve the case. "Who's going to tell Emilia?"

It turns out Emilia had walked through the door at that moment, and hearing her name, moved towards the group.

"Did you find him?" She asked, her voice betraying her hope.

"We found him, but he was… I'm sorry, someone got there before us. I'm sorry, but someone killed him." Sue said.

Emilia opened her mouth but no words came out. Nodding at Sue she walked towards her chair and almost fell into it. A numb feeling slowly spreading across her body, she could feel the team's eyes on her. She really was beginning to fail Agent Jones, and her whole being reminded her of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Another chapter! **

**All mistakes are my own, and I own nothing but the OC's! This is just a short filler chapter! I though poor Agent Jones deserved a funeral! I'm i the process of writing the next chapter, in between two dissertations! Hopefully it will be up in the next week!**

**bgjk5272: Thanks! It;s great to know people are enjoying the fic and reading! I'm a joint Linguistic and English Language Major, so I study languages, their grammars and phonetics, as well as how people use language differently to each other and lots of other nerdy but interesting language based topics.**

**AgentAussie: Thank you so much! Hopefully I can keep on updating regularly along side my University work!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

She was tired, jetlagged and emotionally drained, and she knew as she pulled into the small church yard in Agent Jones' hometown that it would only get worse. It hurt that nobody would know what an amazing person he was; confidentiality meant that his involvement with MI6 was a closely guarded secret. Only his mother knew the truth of the terrible affair. Emilia didn't want to look into her eyes, knowing she'd see the pain of a mother having lost her only child. Agent Jones had lost his father the previous year, and the relationship between his mother and himself was as close as could be possible.

Emotions and questions flooded her mind as she locked up her car and moved towards the church. _Will his mother blame me? Will she even remember who I am? Did David ever tell her what our true relationship was?_ Gently pushing the church door open, she slid into the back row, attempting to avoid any attention, but the acoustics of the church made what should have been a quiet entrance far too noticeable. The sound of the door shutting had reverberated around the small chapel, and Emilia glanced up to see David's mother glancing her way. To her surprise, his mother moved to greet her.

"Emilia," She said, almost inaudibly, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Emilia tried to smile, but she felt her eyes welling up before so much as a twitch played on her lips. Sensing her struggle, Mrs Jones enveloped her in a warm hug, stroking her hair as Emilia let the tears fall.

Neither said a word, but shared the mutual feeling of loss. Stepping back, Emilia noted the tears sliding down the older woman's cheeks but was powerless to do anything about them.

"The service will start soon," Mrs Jones said, leading her to the front row of the church, as usual reserved for family. She felt honoured to be given permission to sit on that row. She intended to express her gratitude to Mrs Jones but she couldn't form the words.

"Thank you," Mrs Jones said quietly, squeezing Emilia's hand. "You made a difficult time in my son's life much easier. I know you two never had the chance to try… but I know he cared about you very much. You were very special to him, and I can't tell you how happy it made me to see him so comfortable with you. He spoke of you often, and I only regret not getting to meet you properly sooner."

Emilia was lost for words, she had not expected such kindness, and before she knew it she began to weep. Mrs Jones squeezed her hand and let the tears flow down her cheeks as the funeral began.

The funeral was a beautiful, sophisticated ceremony. As the priest spoke Emilia's eyes fell upon the photograph of the man she cared for so dearly. It was one of her favourites, taken whilst he was laughing, his eyes twinkling with delight; a beautiful bright smile lighting up his face. The soft brown curls were blowing in the soft breeze. She could remember the day it was taken.

It had been one of the first weekends they had spent in Washington, and amidst the nerves of moving to new country, and settling into the new job, they had hardly any time to relax. Noticing how tense the new job was making her, Agent David Jones had suggested they go for a walk in the park. She'd been pleasantly surprised by the offer, and accepted without a moment's thought. It was during the early days of their relationship, if you could call it that, and they had only just begun to realise their feelings for one another. With the weather being beautiful that day, they settled in the grass and spoke about everything from family to television show favourites, and at one point, Emilia had innocently dropped a grape, which had fallen into her blouse and settled in her bosom. Her face reddened and she desperately reached to get it, hoping he hadn't noticed, but she could hear him begin to laugh. Noticing how attractive he was, Emilia grabbed her camera phone and snapped a photo before he could say no.

Lost in thought, Emilia hadn't realised the service had almost finished.

"Now, I believe Mrs Jones would like a close friend and confidant of David's to say a few words. Emilia Peyton?" The priest said, pulling Emilia from her daydream rather successfully. She turned to glance at his mother, and was met with a nod and a supportive smile. As she approached the pedestal she tried to think of what to say but her mind had stop functioning.

She turned to face the congregation, her stomach churning in nervous anticipation. Glancing over at David's photo she did all she could do, and spoke from the heart.

"I can remember the first time I met David Jones. We were both thrown together by a job that took us away from our comfort zones on the other side of the world. I was nervous, scratch that, terrified and almost immediately David noticed and made it his day's mission to make me feel happier. That was what he loved, making people happy. I cannot tell you the amount of times David has made me laugh, made me smile, and I know I'm not the only one who can attest to that. He had such a big heart, and always put other ahead of himself. His loss will be felt by everyone who had ever been touched by his kindness. I know I'll miss him; I miss him every day when I wake and every night when I go to sleep. But I know he'll be with me in my memories of him, and one day I'll meet him again. But until then, I will make it my life's work to carry on his mission of happiness and joy. Hopefully when we meet again I'll be somewhere closer to being as kind, selfless and inspirational as he has been in his 27 years on this earth."

She wanted to say more, but her voice caught in her throat, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't express how perfect of an individual David had been. He'd always hold a special place in her heart.

Leaving the wake, Mrs Jones embraced Emilia, stroking her cheek gently as she pulled away.

"Stay safe, and keep in touch." Emilia said, passing her a card with her details on.

"I will, thank you for coming, look after yourself." Mrs Jones replied before leaving to greet other guests.

Before she knew it she was unlocking the door to her Washington apartment. Dropping her small suitcase inside the door, and putting aside the special parcel she had brought back with her, she fell to the floor and let the tears take her.


	6. Author Note

Hi guys,

Sorry its its been so long since I've updated! Since I last updated I've been ill, in and out of the doctors and hospital due to several longstanding health issues (don't worry, nothing too drastic though!). I'm also in my final year of university so the stress of multiple assignments is slowly killing me.. But, I have managed to complete 1 dissertation and I'm on my way to finishing my remaining assignments for this term (semester) so I'm hoping to have a writing spree over Christmas break and write plenty of chapters to be uploaded later!

I can only apologise for being away so long, hopefully I'll get up a new chapter ASAP.

Much love,

worrybugger


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been so busy with assignments and health issues. Now that those 10,000 dreadful words are over and finished, and my new medication is working nicely I can upload a chapter or two for you lovely people! I'll try and get some more chapters up soon!**

**Sorry this is so short! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better quality.**

**An OC in this has a special place in my heart, as he's based on my little man, Darcy 3**

**Here I am with another chapter, hopefully more going on to interest you all! Once again, I don't own Sue Thomas FBEye, I do however own my OC's!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy!**

It had been a long and tiring weekend. Emilia had returned to Washington in the early hours of the morning, but despite the jetlag and her emotional and physical tiredness she had been unable to sleep. As she lay in bed her mind was filled with images; her first meeting with David, their first interview together, the evenings they'd spent together after work. Slowly the happy memories began to fade as her mind lead to a darker place; Agent Jones' funeral, his mother's tears. It seemed like hours before sleep took her.

It was bright and early when Emilia was awoken by a paw to the head.

"Ouch," She mumbled, pulling the blanket up over her head, "Just 10 more minutes Darcy."

A few moments passed and then a large thud echoed through the apartment. Sighing, Emilia pulled back the cover to see one of her larger books lying open on the floor. Glancing up at its home on the bookshelf she saw Darcy sat, looking smug, well as smug as a cat can look.

Darcy was one of her cats. He was jet black, with bright green eyes, with a smaller frame than usual for a male cat. The runt of his litter, what Darcy lacked in size he made up for in attitude. He was the bolder of her two cats and although he could be standoffish, he was incredibly attached to her. Emilia adopted Darcy from a shelter after he was maltreated by his previous owner and returned, and from then on his role became acting as her therapy pet. Emilia was recommended to adopt a pet as a last resort: none of her medication or counselling was working and her anxiety and depression were getting worse and worse. As soon as she took him home he found his home in her heart and they'd been inseparable ever since. Five years later and he was still hanging about, boisterous as ever.

Emilia dragged herself out of bed, and after pulling on her gown she left her room and headed to the living room. As she walked through the living room she felt a furry friend milling between her ankles.

"Morning Bingley" she called affectionately, receiving a small meow in response.

As soon as the kitchen door opened Darcy came stampeding across the apartment, skidding to land next to his brother at the feeding bowls.

After satisfying her boys with their food, she showered and dressed before heading out to the office, leaving Darcy and Bingley to amuse themselves in the apartment.

Walking toward the Hoover building Emilia felt the feeling of dread settling in her stomach. She didn't dare believe that any progress had been made on the case. Her body was on autopilot as she moved about the hoover building, climbing the building in the elevator, but her mind was whirring, distracted with the memory of the weekend. She hadn't even realised she'd found her way into the bullpen she was currently sharing with Jack Hudson's team.

"Emilia?"

Lucy's voice pulled her out of her reverie, and she turned to see where the voice had come from. She was surprised to see Lucy hovering so close, her face etched with worry. The rest of the team were quiet, almost too quiet, seemingly focused on the tasks at hand. Emilia forced a smile on to her face, and attempted to gain control of her voice.

"Lucy, how was your weekend?"

"I… it was fine thanks, how was your weekend? You look exhausted."

Emilia could sense the concern in Lucy's voice, and noted Sue's eyes watching their exchange. As much as she didn't wish to worry them more, she knew they'd find out about her weekend regardless.

"I returned home for Agent Jones' funeral."

"Home, home? England?" Bobby asked, turning away from his desk. "No wonder you're tired, you must have been flying for hours."

Emilia gave a weak smile. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't shattered."

The bullpen fell silent once again, as the team struggled with what to say. Sue walked over and rested her hand on Emilia's arm.

"That must have been very difficult for you. You could have taken the day to recover."

"You don't need to worry about me," Emilia told her, "I'm fully functioning, albeit a smidge sleepy. I can manage."

Sensing Emilia wanted the conversation to come to an end, she smiled before returning to her desk. Emilia wandered toward the desk she occupied with Myles, collapsing into the chair beside him.

"Coffee?" Myles offered, raising his mug toward her.

"Please."

The rest of the day passed without event. Fuelled up on coffee, Emilia managed to keep herself awake for the majority of the working day, but soon she began to feel her eyes drooping.

"Perhaps you should retire for the day," Myles said, noting Emilia's tired eyes.

"I suppose I should." Emilia smiled weakly at Myles before standing up. As she reached for her coat she felt her head becoming lighter, and as her vision became darker she instinctively reached out for a steady surface for an anchor. As her vision slowly returned, her eyes focused on a concerned face looking down on her.

"I don't think you should really be driving." Myles said, reaching for his jacket. "I was leaving soon, I can bring you home.'

"Myles, we live in that direction, we can drop her home." Lucy called from across the room.

"Have you got your car in the parking lot?" Sue asked Emilia, knowing how frustrating it can be to not be able to travel to and from the office on your own terms, even if it was just for one day.

Emilia nodded.

"Lucy, perhaps I can drive Emilia's car to her apartment. Myles can take Emilia home, and you can come too so we can home together."

"But why would-" Bobby began, before Tara hushed him.

"I'm sure Sue has a reason for it to be so complicated." Tara reasoned.

Jack looked curiously at Sue, wondering what she had planned. He moved toward her and tapped on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"WHY SO COMPLICATED?"

"EMILIA TIRED. NEED SUPPORT."

"WHY M-Y-L-E-S?"

"HE FRIEND. HE WORRY."

Jack smiled, realising what Sue was trying to do. Emilia was tired and all alone, and Sue, being the kind, beautiful woman she is wanted to surround her with friends.

"YOU SMART. KIND." Jack signed, smiling at Sue.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW."

"GOOD NIGHT." Sue signed and spoke, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks, as she was lead away by Lucy, Myles and a zombie-like Emilia.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm glad to be back! Here's another Christmas chapter! All these chapters will be shorter than usual, but hopefully pretty regular. I'm trying to write a chapter a day and upload it in the evening along side my studying for the nine assignments due next term (semester).**

**Remember, I don't own Sue Thomas FBEye, I do however own my OC's!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy!**

Myles opened the door to his car for Emilia, concerned that she may pass out. She'd had a near miss in the office and he wasn't going to take the risk of her falling again. She'd been leaning against him the whole way to the car, and he could tell that sooner or later she would just collapse from sheer exhaustion. It wasn't a surprise; the jetlag coupled with the lack of sleep she must be experiencing would be exhausting for anyone.

"Thank you," He heard her barely whisper as she fell into his passenger seat.

Myles shut the door gently, before walking towards his two colleagues who were looking on in concern.

"Do you think she'll be alright to be left alone?"

"She'll probably fall asleep straight away," Lucy said, turning to Sue to ensure she could understand the conversation.

"Perhaps if one of us turns off her alarm, maybe leave her phone in the living room so she can sleep in? One of us can drop in at lunch and make she's doing well."

"That seems like a good idea," Lucy agreed, glad that Sue was able to decide upon a plan so easily.

"Agreed." Myles nodded at the two women before returning to the car.

"We'll be on our way any minute now," He said to Emilia as he entered the passenger seat and put on his safety belt. He turned Emilia, expecting a response, but was surprised (and amused!) that Emilia had already succumbed to her sleep in the passenger seat of his car.

He shook his head, smiling to himself before putting the key in the ignition and following Sue and Lucy out of the Hoover building parking lot towards the sleeping beauty's castle.

Emilia woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. Usually, the smell of delicious baked goods would be something she would be thrilled to wake up to. However, with no housemate or partner sharing her home, worry settled in her stomach as she wondered where the smell was radiating from. She pulled herself out of bed, moved towards the door, and took a deep breath as she turned the handle and opened the door.

Sue was busying herself away in the kitchen, trying to prepare breakfast for her colleague as quietly as she could. Jack was distracting her, as he haphazardly made some pancake mix and began cooking them, placing the cooked pancakes on a plate beside her. He had insisted on accompanying her to Emilia's home and helping out; Sue knew he still felt guilty for his outburst and wanted to show Emilia that he did not think her to be the same as Jessica.

"YOU NOISY. WAKE UP E-M-I-L-I-A YOU WILL."

Jack looked towards her, a smile playing upon his lips.

"WHY YOU SMILE?"

"THINKING. YOU ME VERY DOMESTIC." He signed, before grabbing the frying pan and flipping a pancake.

Sue blushed and punched him softly on the arm.

"YOU COOK. ME EAT. SOUND PERFECT."

Emilia watched them from the doorframe, smiling at the pair of them. They were adorably domestic; they seemed to fit into her kitchen perfectly, their movements almost dance-like as they moved around one another. Anyone would think they had been this way all their lives.

Emilia felt a small twinge of jealously as she watched, wishing that she had the chance to share tender moments such as this with Agent Jones. She made a mental note to speak with Sue, if only to hint that if she didn't take a chance on Jack she could regret it for the rest of her life.

"Good morning."

Jack's voice brought Emilia back to reality, and she smiled before moving toward the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, something smells delicious!"

Sue turned to Emilia, smiling brightly.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought you might need some rest so I turned off your alarm. Jack and I have dropped in to make you breakfast and then we can all return to the office together."

"Thank you, you're very kind." Emilia said, touched by their kindness.

"Pancakes?" Jack asked, motioning to a stack of pancakes swimming in maple syrup.

"Yes please!"

As the three sat eating the pancakes Jack had prepared, Emilia noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she had worn the day before. A sudden dawn of realisation washed over her as she apprehended that she didn't remember getting home, or putting herself to bed.

"I… Sue, you wouldn't happen to know how I managed to find my way to the apartment last night do you? My memory of yesterday, especially the evening is quite fuzzy."

Sue and Jack smiled at one another, before Jack spoke up.

"Myles gave you a lift home last night."

Emilia's expression showed her confusion, so Sue began to elaborate.

"You fell asleep in Myles's car, and he carried you into your apartment and set you on your bed before excusing himself and going home. Lucy and I turned off your alarm, and put your phone on to charge in the living room. We also fed your cats, although they were far more interested in playing with Levi than the food! They're beautiful, what are they called?"

Emilia felt her face redden as she realised Myles had to carry her to bed, and was grateful for Sue's tactful change of subject. She hadn't registered Levi's absence until Sue had mentioned him, and glancing over to the corner her cats frequented she saw him curled up with Darcy and Bingley.

"Oh, you met them? The black cat is Darcy, and the other is Bingley. I got Darcy as my therapy pet whilst studying at University."

"They're very friendly!" Jack said, "I don't consider myself a cat person, but I think these cats are beginning to soften by view!"

Emilia laughed, looking over at her boys with affection.

"They are very affectionate little boys, albeit a bit impetuous at times!"

Their conversation carried on its jolly course, as they finished up and put the dishes in the washer. Emilia excused herself to quickly shower and get dressed for work, and before long they were on their way to the Hoover building, Sue and Jack in good spirits and Emilia happier than she had felt in quite a while. Working with their team had turned out to be a real blessing against all odds.


End file.
